


龙龙幼稚园施工中！

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 施工中！





	龙龙幼稚园施工中！

库洛斯在别名为“龙龙幼稚园”的保护区已经工作了将近一个月。  
尽管外界对于保护区内的“凶兽”总有些流言蜚语，但习惯之后，他甚至觉得饲养传说生物的幼崽比以往驯养野兽要容易得多——毕竟普通动物无法沟通，而这里的幼崽几乎都能理解他的言语与行为。  
——当然，也不是事事顺利。  
从林间突然跃出的小黑龙堵在了他的面前。这是名为库渊·迪克曼斯的深渊龙幼体，或者用库洛斯自己的话来说：是个刺头。  
“饶了我吧，天天堵我，你不累吗？”  
然而小黑龙只是甩了甩尾巴，一双金色竖瞳跃跃欲试地紧盯着人类；倘若“受害人”不是自己，库洛斯简直认为这条小龙眼中透露出快乐的神色。  
和这个幼稚园一霸结下孽缘还要从一个月前说起。  
***  
“……这样档案就完成了。从今天开始，你就是’幼稚园‘的饲养员了，欢迎你。”  
虽然对方开口欢迎，但暗精灵的脸上并未流露出热情的神色，依旧保持着冷淡的面容。这叫库洛斯一时间拿捏不准对方的态度，他从没有和精灵打交道的经验，更何况是少见的暗精灵，自然难以分辨此刻的距离感是源于精灵族天生的高傲，还是自己已然遭人嫌恶。  
“不过我见过的饲养员都是精灵或者兽人，生前是人类的亡灵倒是有，但脆弱的短生种来这里工作的，你还是第一个。要额外注意安全啊。”  
“好……这能算是善意的职场歧视吗？”  
暗精灵的神色终于有了变化，他像是不知如何开口解释一般，露出了慌乱的表情。  
“这只是玩笑！玩笑！不要当真啦——就叫你元亚可以吗？精灵内部的称呼我也不太明白。”  
“……可以。”  
——总而言之，元亚还算是好相处的同事。

饲养员的工作并不复杂。  
保护区内尽量还原了传说生物原本的栖息地地貌，作为幼崽练习捕猎的对象同样饲养了大量普通动物，可以说已经形成了自然的生态。  
“不过因为幼崽和动物群都会移动，有时也会出现某个地区食物不足的情况。我们的工作就是定期确认幼崽的健康，并且补充必要的食物。就像你刚才看到的一样，这里的龙族幼体对我们没有什么敌意，不过也有例外的情况……”  
元亚停下了脚步，直勾勾看向库洛斯。他平静的眼神中带着一丝同情：“现在你自己去试试吧。沿着这条兽径往前走，尽头会看到一处石穴。那里现在应该有一条幼年深渊龙，总之请你去确认一下它的情况。”  
“……之前的铺垫让我觉得有些不安。”  
“别在意，它对我们也不算有敌意……大概。那条幼龙脾气不太好，你自己小心的话，应该不会出事。”  
暗精灵不很确定的语气实在难以解除库洛斯的不安。人类工作者叹了口气，认命地独自步入林间——他总不可能永远回避难办的对象，往日的经历也不乏制服桀骜不驯的野兽。  
虽说驯服猛兽的方式就是确定明确的上下关系，不过对于龙来说的话……  
库洛斯决定先采取怀柔策略。  
开在山体底部的石穴只有不足一人的高度，可见这里的主人体型还不算太大。  
从外面看不出洞穴的深浅，库洛斯试着吹了两声尖锐的口哨，哨音在漆黑的洞穴内部来回荡漾——除了明白内部构造曲折以外，也没探出个所以然来。他又等待了片刻，也没等到幼龙的身影，于是下定决心亲自进去看看。  
他燃起火把，小心翼翼地照亮前方的道路——  
——然而火光照亮的地方，一双金色的眼睛冷冷地显露了出来。  
“……诶？”

库洛斯在傍晚灰头土脸地回到了饲养员的住所；他看上去真的十分狼狈，以防万一而穿着的防具被划出一道道印子，甚至耳畔的黑发还有被火燎过的痕迹。  
不仅是元亚，就连其他饲养员都一直流露出“情有可原”的怜悯表情。  
“它也不喜欢你啊……我们都被库渊捉弄过，让每个新同事去它那里碰碰运气都成传统了。既然是新人，那这段时间，它就拜托你了。”  
“……这是职场歧视哦！”  
“这就是职场歧视。”  
库洛斯被哽住了。

*呜呜呜，对不起，我写不完了！请先看发情期的肉吧！*  
库洛斯喜欢有挑战性的工作，为了同名叫库渊的深渊龙搞好关系，他熬夜制定了好几个不同的计划。  
计划 1：食物讨好  
巨龙也是野兽，没有什么野兽会对送到嘴边

今天的库渊有点怪怪的。  
他从一早就寸步不离地跟着库洛斯，就待在这人身后一两米的地方，亦步亦随地跟着他的饲养员。库洛斯问他，他也不说话，就直直注视着对方的双眼，直到库洛斯被看得心里发毛移开视线。  
……真、真的很吓人啊。  
虽然库洛斯总觉得身后的视线像是尖针一样戳着他的后背，也琢磨不透这条小黑龙的脑袋里又在想些什么鬼主意，但既然对方是库渊，他也就任由对方去了。  
到底是他亲自抚养长大的龙，又是自己的契约对象，即使在想什么坏注意，大概也不会太过分。  
——可库洛斯万万没想到，小黑龙打的是这样的坏主意。  
在仓库的工作台与货柜间，库洛斯整理物品的手僵住了。  
库渊不知为何紧紧贴着自己，更重要的是……  
……有什么硬硬的东西，正顶着他的屁股？！  
“库、库渊……你稍微站开点，好吗？”  
“不好。”  
对方的声音在耳边响起，尽管库洛斯试图说服自己这是心理作用，他确实在这低沉的音色中听出了些异样的情绪。  
“你这样，我很难……”  
“库洛斯，我发情了。”黑龙打断了人类的话语。  
这也太直白了——！  
人类在心中呐喊，意识到了对方的企图，却依然故作镇定，想要扭转此刻的局势：“我、我知道了……总之要给你找合适的雌性交配就……”  
“不要。”  
“你要自己找喜欢的交配对象也……”  
“我要和你交配。”  
……最坏的结局。  
库洛斯轻轻叹了口气，斟酌着语句：“……可我并不是雌性？”  
“所以？”  
“……雄性和雄性之间没办法生出后代。”  
“所以？”  
“野兽的发情期就是为了生育强壮的后代，你和我做也……”  
库渊用龙语含糊不清地骂了一句什么，略带恼火地把人类转向自己。  
“库洛斯，我不是’野兽‘，不要把我归为’野兽‘之流。”  
——嘴唇的贴合，是人类表达爱欲的方式。  
库渊一直不明白其中的意义，直到此刻他吻住自己的人类。他几乎可以尝到人类的诧异，库渊试着挑逗对方的舌尖，库洛斯却畏缩般地避开他的侵入。捕猎的本能被唤醒了；深渊龙紧紧将对方囚禁在自己怀中，贪婪地加深了这个吻——他永远想要更多，这个人类的气息、这个人类的目光、这个人类的味道。  
这个人类的一切都应该属于他。  
鳞片突破了皮肤，利爪也显露了出来，无法克制的龙化正是欲望最好的表现；他过于用力地抱着他的人类，却也小心翼翼控制着龙爪的力度不至于伤害对方。  
他并不想要伤害对方，即便对于弱肉强食的龙来说，弱小者本身就应该匍匐于强者身下——他也不想以此为借口伤害他心爱的人类。  
“……库洛斯，我只想上你。”  
***  
会因野兽的告白而感到动摇的自己，或许有哪里不对劲吧？  
说到底，库洛斯也无法分辨可以化作人形的龙族，是否应当归于野兽。  
他的反抗想当拙劣，仅仅是凭借蛮力与黑龙对抗——人类的力量又怎么敌得过龙族；而他分明能想出三种以上的方式从这种情况中脱身。  
但他没有。  
他只是反抗，然后失败，被黑龙制于掌中。  
伦理上说，他不应该和库渊上床——可如果只是解决性欲、只是性欲而已的话……  
库洛斯解开自己的皮带。皮具与衣物落在地上的声音清晰地提醒着他自己做出的决定，但乌鸦已重新沉溺于亲吻之中。那条龙的爪子蠢蠢欲动，似乎想要扯开自己的上衣——库洛斯按住对方覆盖着黑鳞的手臂，在接吻的间隙中含糊不清地说：“别抓……一会儿还要穿…好麻烦……”  
他的黑龙一如既往并不听话。  
——库洛斯干脆握住对方的下体。  
库渊的动作僵硬了，他的亲吻变得粗鲁而更有进攻性，几乎是在撕咬乌鸦的唇；利爪的尖端透过布料落在库洛斯的皮肤上，这一点点轻微的刺痛令他一阵颤栗——并非出于恐惧。  
库洛斯完全信任自己的小黑龙，无论契约存在与否。  
“初体验真好懂啊……”他抚弄着黑龙的身体，下意识地调笑对方。可他望向他的龙——他的龙在粗重的呼吸中竭力遏制着什么，收缩成线的竖瞳中读不出对方的想法，其中只余下本能与欲望，正如他们第一次见面时那样，紧紧盯着自己。  
“库渊……？”  
回应他的是一连串龙语。  
库渊觉得他的“交配对象”已经准备好了——都有闲情雅兴说出讥讽的话语，希望他之后能发出更动听些的声音。  
工作台上的物品被扫到一边，黑龙将对方压制在台面上，分开他的大腿——  
“停……！停！”他的人类少见地流露出慌张的表情，“你干嘛？？？”  
“干你啊。你没有这个意思吗？”黑龙强硬地紧贴着对方的身体。  
“你等等！！”库洛斯觉察到这条初体验黑龙的意图——对方也确实想要直接进入他的身体，“我再说一遍我不是雌性……！我有这个意思，你也不能直接上我——我会死！我真的会死！……至少让我准备一下。”  
黑龙流露出不耐烦的神色，只是稍微让出一些空间，可他兽性的视线依旧落在人类身上。  
这条龙眼看着人类舔湿手指分开自己的身体，他的人类发出一声略显苦闷的低哼，在他眼前自渎——这个****的人类，库渊也不知应该怎么形容。  
“……库洛斯，你硬了。”  
“……我又不是性冷感，想做的时候当然会……”人类恼火地与他驳嘴。  
“那可以了吗？”  
——可以了吗？  
当然不可以啊——最好再让他做上十天半个月的准备。  
但这个问题太犯规了……他不可能拒绝他的小黑龙。  
“小黑龙，”库洛斯搂住对方的肩颈，将他拉向自己，露出略带挑衅的微笑，“来干我吧。”  
……黑龙的阴茎，缓慢地进入他的身体。  
***  
虽然事前表现出很自信的样子，库洛斯却是立刻后悔了。  
这条龙除了横冲直撞什么都不会，说实话真的很疼；库洛斯倒是有心主动找寻些快乐，可他的龙并不允许。  
他的龙压制着自己，乌鸦甚至没有动弹的余地。  
……好像在被强奸啊。  
可他压抑着的喘息中的确透露着情欲。  
库洛斯还在思考这样算不算爽到的时候，仓库外隐约传来别人的声音。  
野兽对此并无所谓，但人类总还是要些颜面。  
库洛斯捂住对方的嘴，克制住黑龙的声音：“停、停一停……！”  
库渊停在了他的体内，乌鸦对此并不满意，但他一心分辨屋外人的动向，也无心再同对方争辩。  
——他也许应该争辩的。  
因为人声而紧张起来的库洛斯，他的身体也紧紧绞着自己。  
继续做，库洛斯会生气吗？  
黑龙盯着库洛斯的侧脸，拉开了对方的手——是紧张起来的库洛斯不好、是让他觉得好舒服的这具身体不好——要止住声音还有更好的方法，黑龙如同龙族交配那样，咬住对方的肩膀。  
他慢慢地在对方体内磨蹭着——他发现越是这样磨蹭，他的人类就越是热情地含着自己。  
……不、不太妙，这样弄真的有点……  
身体中累积起略带麻痹的快感，起初还能靠被黑龙咬噬的痛觉来压抑，可逐渐……  
库洛斯捂住自己的嘴，呻吟被闷在胸腔内，只溢出轻轻的气音。分明还担心着被外人发现，身体却主动向他的龙索求更多，哪怕对他来说也显得太过刺激。  
……  
库洛斯不知道外人是什么时候离开的，等回过神来他正大声喘息着。黑龙死死咬着他的肩膀，把精液尽数射在他的体内。  
下次要好好教育他不能射在里面，库洛斯不伐疲劳地这么思考，但今天实在懒得再于他说教。  
饲养员抓着黑龙的角轻轻晃了晃：“别咬了……满足了吧？”  
——可黑龙投来的视线中，那股陌生的兽欲并未消退。  
“没有，库洛斯。再来。”  
这条龙说完，就真的准备再来一发。库洛斯赶紧推住对方：“别别别，算我求你……至少换个地方。”  
库渊不很满意地整理自己的衣服，但看着对方腿间流下的白液，和那人因此而困扰羞恼的表情，他的心情又逐渐转好。  
“……去我那边？”  
“不要。回我的巢穴。”  
“为什么啊！又硬又冷我才不要！”  
——但黑龙并不管人类的反抗。他抓着库洛斯的手，半拖半扯地把这个人类偷回自己的巢穴。  
这不是他第一次把喜欢的东西藏在窝里。  
也不是第一次把这个人类拖回他的洞穴。  
在黑龙的巢穴中，他和他选定的配偶整夜交媾。


End file.
